Kidnapped
by EmiEmi96
Summary: After fighting a Hollow, Ichigo and Rukia return home after a long day when realising that there's suddenly more Hollows appearing. After retiring to bed, shadows appear in Ichigo's room when Kon, Ichigo and Rukia are both asleep. They drug Ichigo and kidnap him... Ichigo x Rukia, Uryu x Orihime.
1. Kidnapped

**I don't own Bleach. Also, this is my first Bleach FanFiction. I hope you enjoy :). This FanFiction includes the pairings of: Ichigo x Rukia, Uryu x Orihime.**

**To be safe, I'm rating this as a T for violence, blood and slight language.**

* * *

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo roared as a huge shadow burst from Ichigo's Zanpakuto, slicing the Hollow in two, both halves of the Hollow slowly collapsing onto the floor before disappearing into dust and floating away to the Soul Society after being cleansed from the Zanpakuto that killed it.

Ichigo lowered onto the floor beneath him which caused a small wave of dust to flee from his presence. "What is it with these Hollows?" Ichigo asked the female Soul Reaper who stood before her. "There's been too much Hollow activity in the past week..." he continued, the mask which laid upon his face vanished away as the shadows consumed it.

"Maybe you're losing your touch, Ichigo." The female Soul Reaper joked, her pulchritude, violet eyes closed as she giggled after she finished the sentence.

"Rukia..." Ichigo whispered in annoyance as he came closer to his girlfriend, clasping her delicate, warm cheeks with his rough, frozen hands. His brown eyes were laid on Rukia's violet eyes. "You couldn't do it any faster." He teased, releasing her cheeks as he turned to walk home.

Rukia Kuchiki stood there as Ichigo walked off, his insulting words echoing through her head, her eyebrows furrowed before she instantly turned around and lunged towards him, her leg stuck out as it crashed into his back, sending the orange-haired boy flying into the closest wall. "Hey, what the hell!" Ichigo boomed, his face flushed red with anger as Rukia laughed, walking off back to Ichigo's house, leaving an irritated Ichigo behind to have one of his rants before he realised Rukia had already walked halfway down the street.

* * *

An hour had passed and they each had arrived home a while ago, every thing was the same. Yuzu cooking, Karin watching T.V and Isshin attacking Ichigo the moment he stepped through the door, only to have his flying kick deflected by Ichigo's powerful punch which landed directly on his father's cheek; a large bruise forming on Isshin's face as soon as their skin came in contact.

They both dragged themselves up into Ichigo's room where they found Kon lying on the bed in his stuffed animal body, crying over Rukia like normal; wishing for her to come home safe. "Hey, Kon." The strawberry said. "Stop cryin', you're getting my sheets wet!"

At the sound of his voice, he turned his head and came in contact with Rukia and Ichigo and as his eyes met with Rukia, he jumped with joy and tears stopped spraying out of his eyes. "Rukiaaa!" He yelled with joy. "I was so worried about you, Rukia!" However, in mid-flight he was punched to the ground and stomped on by an angry Rukia.

"We were only gone for an hour!" She yelled.

"I was so worried! I thought you had died!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled. "I'm trying to get some sleep here, I'm exhausted!"

By then, Rukia had stopped stomping all over Kon with rage as usual and climbed back into her closet (which she's somehow fond of), leaving the stuffed lion on the floor in pain.

* * *

At the hour of twilight when Ichigo, Kon and Rukia were asleep and the moon was shining through the curtains shadows appeared in the room, swiftly moving around the room... One of the shadows pulled a handkerchief from its pocket and poured a special substance onto it. Rapidly, four out of the five shadows grabbed Ichigo's arms and legs as the fifth one held the handkerchief over his mouth and nose, the vile scent of the drug running through his body, weakening the fifteen year old boy, rendering him useless as his eyes darted open, revealing the beautiful, brown orbs when he realised his vision was already started to get hazy.

Ichigo tried to free himself from the iron grip that restrained him and restricted his movements. He tried to call for help, however that was inefficacious due to the fact that the cloth which was placed over his mouth prevented him from making any sound - not to forget that the drug had weakened him...

His eyelids were drawing closer to each other as he tried to fight for consciousness, although he knew he was trying to fight a battle he knew he was going lose. A few seconds later, his vision was covered in blackness as he fell into unconsciousness, Ichigo's body becoming limp which signalled the shadows to pick up his body, but in a careful and silent manner so that they didn't wake up the stuffed animal or the female Soul Reaper...


	2. Panic!

**A few hours after the kidnapping with Rukia and Kon...**

Rukia had awakened in her closet as usual to sense the lack of spiritual pressure. She opened her closet door to see a vacant bed and Kon in a deep sleep like normal. The window had was fully open and the sun was shining beautifully to welcome a wonderful Saturday morning, however to Rukia it didn't seem wonderful. Something was up. She couldn't sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure anywhere, nor could she see him. The only exception was the tiny traces of the pressure that had been there last night, but they weren't Ichigo's...

"Kon!" Rukia shouted, stomping on the stuffed lion's head, awakening him.

"Good morning, Rukia!" He shouted, his voice as joyful as ever.

"Where's Ichigo?" She panicked.

Kon turned his head around the room to see that there was one less orange-haired boy. "I don't know, Rukia..." He wondered out loud.

She shook her head and grabbed the stuffed animal along with a handbag and stuffed Kon inside the bag before jetting off downstairs to notice Karin, Yuzu and Isshin all eating breakfast. "Where's Ichigo?" She asked, panic coursing through her mind of all the possibilities of what could have happened.

"I don't know." Karin replied, not noticing the fright in Rukia's voice. "He's upstairs isn't he?"

"No." Rukia replied.

"Ichigo's gone!" Yuzu screeched, tears pricking in her eyes. "Where's my brother?!" She asked, the tears rolling down her delicate cheeks.

Karin walked over to comfort her sister whilst looking over to Rukia, "Rukia, please find Ichigo and bring him back."

"Don't worry. I will."

"Thank you."

Rukia quickly darted out of the house and dived her hands into her bag where she placed Kon, digging around for her cell phone. Finding it without failure, she dialled Uryu's number from her list of contacts and waited from him to eventually pick up.

"_Hello?_" The voice down the line called.

"Uryu, it's me, Rukia! Have you seen Ichigo anywhere?" She asked, speaking at a rapid rate.

"_No, why? Did something happen?_"

"Not that I know of, I woke up this morning and he wasn't here. Isshin, Karin and Yuzu hadn't seen him either. His window was left wide open so he could have either been assassinated in his sleep, kidnapped or he ran away. I can't sense his spiritual pressure anywhere either..."

Silence reigned down the phone before Uryu finally managed to speak up, "_I'll call Orihime and tell her, you call Chad and meet up at the Urahara shop._"

"Alright, see you there."

* * *

**At the same time... With Ichigo...**

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, however his vision was still hazy from the drugs even though they were wearing off. His brown eyes were straining themselves to fight off the darkness in his eyes that prevented him from staying conscious. Finally winning, he managed to sit up, but he was prevented from standing up due to the iron chains which were keeping him from moving any further.

He managed to look around the room, but with only small movements from his head which was pounding with pain and agony. The whole room was covered in darkness, there was no light to be seen - though he couldn't know if there were any or not, due to the fact that he couldn't see it. There were no windows in the room for the light to shine through, therefore he didn't even know whether it was night or day.

The chains which constricted him were tied onto his wrists, but they were quite loose so he could only slightly move them. There were also chains on his legs and they too were quite loose. He was too weak to even make an attempt to take them off right now, because the drug's effect hadn't worn off yet, though he did manage to keep conscious. '_Where am I?_' he wondered. '_The only thing I remember was someone placing a tissue over my mouth, but that's all... Everything else... I can't remember..._'

~Flashback~

_One of the shadows pulled a handkerchief from its pocket and poured a special substance onto it. Rapidly, four out of the five shadows grabbed Ichigo's arms and legs as the fifth one held the handkerchief over his mouth and nose, the vile scent of the drug running through his body, weakening the fifteen year old boy, rendering him useless as his eyes darted open, revealing the beautiful, brown orbs when he realised his vision was already started to get hazy._

_Ichigo tried to free himself from the iron grip that restrained him and restricted his movements. He tried to call for help, however that was inefficacious due to the fact that the cloth which was placed over his mouth prevented him from making any sound - not to forget that the drug had weakened him..._

_His eyelids were drawing closer to each other as he tried to fight for consciousness, although he knew he was trying to fight a battle he knew he was going lose. A few seconds later, his vision was covered in blackness as he fell into unconsciousness, Ichigo's body becoming limp which signalled the shadows to pick up his body, but in a careful and silent manner so that they didn't wake up the stuffed animal or the female Soul Reaper..._

~End of Flashback~

Suddenly, a white light at the end of the room appeared as the door slowly opened and two shadowy figures stepped out from it, closing the door behind them and locking it so that Ichigo couldn't try to escape. One of them was holding a candle, though it wasn't near his face so he couldn't possibly know who it was until one of them had spoken, "Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki..."


	3. Pain

**At the Urahara Shop...**

Two hours had passed and Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Yoruichi and Kisuke were say around the table in one of the private rooms discussing what could have happened to Ichigo last night.

"So." Kisuke began, "What do you think could have possible happened to Ichigo?"

"That's exactly why we're here!" Uryu shouted.

"No need to get angry."

"It's not my fault one of our friends has been missing for a while now and knowing him, it will be probably something completely dumb!"

"Uryu!" Yoruichi yelled, trying to calm him down.

"Sorry, I got a little angry there."

Rukia sat at the end of the table, ignoring the conversation whilst working out where he had gone with her arms crossed and her finger to her chin wondering when all of a sudden three members of the '13 Court Guard Squads' had entered.

One of them was a lieutenant who had spiky, red hair in the shape of a pineapple. He had tattoos all over his head and down his arms. In addition, he wore a concerned scowl with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and anger. His was around Ichigo's height and sometimes gets mistaken for being related to him in the 'World of the Living'. The man also had hazel eyes.

Another one of them was a Captain who was surprisingly small despite his age. His hair was icy-white and spiky, sort of like a hedgehog. His eyes were a prepossessing turquoise. The boy's expression did not look anything like happy - he was beyond furious, though there was a slight bit of worry hidden within them.

The final figure was a woman who was miles higher than the Captain who stood next to her. The woman was of a Lieutenant rank and she had orange-blonde hair that was just below shoulder length and her eyes were an astonishing, shining blue. Her breasts were very large and she was just slightly smaller than the other Lieutenant.

The group of three walked into where the group of six were. As they entered the room, each of the six people turned their heads towards the two Lieutenants and the one Captain.

"Ah, hello, Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto and Lieutenant Abarai!" Kisuke said joyfully, welcoming them as they continued to walk further into the room.

"Hello there, Kisuke Urahara." Toshiro spoke. "By the orders of Head-Captain Yamamoto, all of you are to follow us into the Soul Society immediately."

"May I ask why?" Yoruichi demanded.

Captain Hitsugaya sighed, but before he could reply, Renji spoke out with "Look, it's urgent, alright?! Just come on!"

"Answer the question, then we will follow."

"It's about Ichigo..."

* * *

**With Ichigo two hours earlier...**

"Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki." One of the figures said as both figures moved closer and closer towards him, moving at a slow pace. The continued until they reached the boy who was still weak from the drugs.

"W-Who are you?" Ichigo asked, trying to sound confident, however he was frightened. This emotion was unlike Ichigo, Ichigo had only been scared once or twice in his entire lifetime. He wasn't used to this emotion, but right now he couldn't stop shaking and quivering from fear. Fear that poisoned his mind, heart and soul.

Both of the men laughed as they brought the dimly-lit candle towards their faces to reveal their true identities, "I thought you would have remembered me, Ichigo Kurosaki." One of them said. The mysterious man had brown, swept back hair with a strand dangling down in front of his face. His eyes were a soft brown, though menacing and cruel.

"Disappointing." The other man said. This man had a part of a hollow mask on the side of his head like as if it was a helmet. His eyes were a piercing green that showed no mercy. Also, his hair was slightly messy as well as jet-black.

"A-Aizen... U-Ulquiorra... You bastards..." Ichigo growled.

"How dare you speak to me with disrespect, child!" Sosuke Aizen said as he slammed his foot into Ichigo's chest so hard that he coughed up blood due to the pressure and pain from Aizen's kick.

"S-Shut up...!"

"Ulquiorra?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I want you to punish this boy; make sure he's too weak to even try to resist the chains. Don't worry about him fighting, he's in his human body, therefore he is unable to attack."

"With pleasure, Lord Aizen."

With that, both men smirked as Aizen left the room, leaving Ulquiorra and Ichigo alone in the same room. "Well then, Kurosaki. It looks like you won't be leaving any time soon."

Ichigo refused to respond, instead he glared at Ulquiorra whilst wearing his usual scowl, the threatening scowl which told everyone to back off. Ulquiorra chuckled at his arrogant attitude and grabbed his orange, messy hair and pulled his head back before punching him repeatedly in the face, bruises forming, blood gushing and eyes narrowing.

The strawberry hissed in pain as the Arrancar backhanded him across the cheek, forcing his head to slam back into the wall. His punches and kicks made Ichigo feel a considerable amount of agony. The Espada's skin was rough, but that didn't matter at all. There as blood covered all over the fists and floor, not to mention the wall behind them - the wall which Ichigo was chained upon.

He was panting. Panting like as if he had never breathed before. Yet, Ulquiorra didn't think the teenager had enough torture for today. Instead he took out his sword and pointed it towards Ichigo before running it down his arms, blood spilling out as he carved symbols onto his arms and abdomen.

* * *

The thick scent of the disgusting blood washed over the room and most of Ichigo's clothes had been torn apart. The only part left of his clothes was to cover his legs and shoulders. Ichigo's body was covered in black bruises which had been infected and cuts which had too become infected. If parts of his body wasn't covered in bruises or cuts, it would have been covered in blood.

He had only been in there for one full day, nevertheless it seemed like he had been in there for centuries. Three times today he had fallen unconscious for a few hours, although the torture still continued after he had... He was living in a hell. A hell which he cannot escape no matter how much he tried. He was broken. Physically and mentally...


	4. Blackmail

**At the Soul Society...**

Head-Captain Yamamoto, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Sado "Chad" Yasutora, Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto, Rukia Kuchiki and Toshiro Hitsugaya were sat in front of the large screen which displayed a certain video from Las Noches, Hueco Mundo. The video which had been displayed on the large screen was from the notorious ex-Captain Aizen.

"Aizen?!" Uryu exclaimed, "What do you want?!"

"_I have come to share my proposal..._" Aizen laughed maniacally.

"What is the meaning of this, Sosuke Aizen?" Yamamoto spoke, confidentally.

"_I would like to ask of a small favour from you._"

"What makes you think we will do as you obey?" Yoruichi complained.

"_Because of this..._" Aizen turned the screen slowly to face a particular prison cell. Within that prison cell they could barely even seen who was in it, however there was a certain feature of the prison which could be seen clearly. Bright, luminous, orange hair. Though some of the prisoner's hair was covered in blood, the group knew it was in an instant.

They watched in horror as he struggled to stay alive and conscious. Most of them would have rushed over there at that instant if disquietude hadn't engulfed them at that very spot they stood, watching as panic took control and yet they tried to keep calm.

"Ichigo!", everyone yelled with disbelief.

"Aizen, release him at once!" The oldest man reasoned.

"_Now, what is the fun in that? We've only had him for a day and he's already broken. The pathetic human._"

"Ichigo, can you hear me!" Rukia cried, failing to get any response apart from the slight movement of Ichigo's head as his eyes opened ajar, his bruised and bloodied face letting a faint smile escape before falling into the darkness of unconsciousness. His soul sinking into the pits of hell from the unbearable pain and suffering. The female Kuchiki let out a small gasp as she noticed this happen and noticed that he could slightly hear her.

'_Ichigo... Please don't die..._' Orihime thought, tears elegantly dribbled down her face from her dazzling, hazel eyes. Uryu noticed her tears and worry. The Quincy put a comforting arm around her before drawing her closer into an embrace; allowing Orihime to cry onto his shirt, soaking it as she gripped his shirt tightly. "U-Uryu... W-We have... to h-help I-Ichigo..."

The Quincy hadn't replied, although he did listen to her distress, whilst being aware of her quivering. Her emotions of sadness taking over her body, forcing her shiver in fear.

"_Now I hope I have gained your attention. You have forty-eight hours to give me control over the Soul Society and allow me to take over the World of the Living. If not, then your substitute Soul Reaper will be dead in the most gruesome way possible._" With that said, the screen turned off leaving everyone in deep thought.

The Soul Reapers knew that it was their job to save the World of the Living, although if they let Ichigo die, then they would never forgive themselves. However, the humans and the Quincy along with Rukia were determined to save Ichigo. Despite it could mean certain death to all of them.

* * *

**In Las Noches, Hueco Mundo...**

"Well, Kurosaki. It seems as if you'll be here for a long time. I have no doubt that they will attempt to rescue you, nevertheless it would be amusing to defeat your friends and imprison them here." Aizen spat in amusement, watching the unconscious Ichigo fight himself mentally to wake up, even though he was losing. "Too bad, because if they do, I will force them to watch you being torn into small shards."

"Would you like me to deal with the intruders if they happen to stumble upon Hueco Mundo, Lord Aizen?", Ulquiorra asked with respect.

"There is no need, Ulquiorra, I shall deal with the intruders. Stay here and make Ichigo feel like he is in hell."

"Sir."

Ulquiorra watched as Aizen left to sit upon his throne before turning his attention to the strawberry who laid upon the floor in despair. His and the Espada's hands were covered in blood, though that wasn't the only part of Ichigo which was covered in the crimson substance. It amused the Arrancar to see his enemy in chains, broken, destroyed, beaten... _defeated_. Just to see him like that was satisfying.

* * *

An hour had passed and Ichigo managed to stir awake to see a fist coming towards his face with full power before... *******WHACK!*** A direct hit on the nose which belonged to Ichigo.

"W-What a-are you going to do t-to me?" Ichigo dared to ask.

"Silence, boy!" Ulquiorra retorted.

"Answer me!"

"It seems as if I haven't beaten enough discipline into you yet. But I shall tell you anyway.", "We have contacted your Head-Captain to take your friends to the Soul Society so Lord Aizen can give them a 'message'."

"W-What are you g-going to do t-to them..."

"If you would let me finish, I would answer! Aizen told them that he would allow you to live as long as they obey his demands - to take over the Soul Society and the World of the Living."

"Bastard..."

"At first they tried to decline, although when he showed you in this disgusting mess, their minds were in conflict. The woman started to cry, it was actually hilarious to watch. We told them that if they tried to come to rescue you, you will die. They shall watch you be killed and they shall face the torture you have been put through, Ichigo. However theirs will be longer. They will be tortured until they die, but in a gruesome way - just like you will be."

'_Damn, those bastards will kill them! Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Renji and Rukia... Don't come, they'll kill you!_' He yelled to himself on the inside, hoping that they would get the message. Right now, he was powerless in his human form. His combat pass was at home, therefore he couldn't switch. Kon was obviously asleep when he was kidnapped, so he can't use the pill either.

* * *

**In the Soul Society...**

"What do you mean we aren't permitted to save Ichigo?!" The group yelled in unison, their faces red with anger as they had been denied permission to enter Hueco Mundo and rescue the one who had saved them countless times.


	5. Arrival

**Before we start, I want to say 'thanks' to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed! I also want to say a special thanks to lilrenthefox for giving me amazing feedback/constructive critism which I highly appreciate and encourage. (I can only make this better as long as you tell me what you like and/or hate.)**

* * *

"It is a danger to all. We cannot possibly allow you to go." Yamamoto tried to reason.

"Ichigo Kurosaki has done so much for the World of the Living _and _the Soul Society, we can't leave him to die! Nor can we let Aizen have what he wants!" Uryu replied with rage. His face turning into the colour somewhat similar to a tomato as the fire inside of his danced around with fury.

"Uryu, calm down." Yoruichi interrupted, resting a hand on his shoulder, causing the enraged Quincy to flinch, "It's fine, let's just go back. We'll sort something out then and there."

Uryu sighed. "You're right, let's go then."

* * *

**At the Urahara shop...**

The group excluding Rukia, Renji, Toshiro and Rangiku (who were told to remain in the Seireitei) were sat around the table once more, but this time in a deafening silence as no-one could think of what to say. Usually it's all Ichigo who does the talking and complaining - of course with some of Urahara's help of making his suggestions/ideas make sense.

The previously mentioned Soul Reapers had protested against staying in the Seireitei and not returning to the World of the Living, due to the fact that Ichigo was like family to them. He had done so much to help everyone he could in tough times, however the Head-Captain was being ignorant as usual, simultaneously caring for others and not wanting to put the others in danger.

To make sure they are kept in the Seireitei, they (and only them) have been put on temporary lock down, just to prevent them from doing anything reckless and rash.

"Our only option to save Ichigo is that we just storm the whole place, but there's a low chance that you'll come out alive." Urahara said, finally breaking the annoying, deadly silence.

Everyone's eyes shot towards him, piercing his soul as he broke the silence, but hidden within those glares were signs of hope and worry. They knew that Urahara was correct, especially about the part where they could possibly die. They just didn't want that negativity.

Uryu's and Orihime's hands were tightly gripped in each other's soft palms - Orihime's delicate skin tightly wrapped around Uryu's hands as if he was going to vanish into thin air.

"What's with all of the silence?" A feminine voice called out.

"R-Rangiku?" Orihime asked, choking on the tears.

"Not just me, hun'. Captain Hitsugaya, Renji, Rukia and Captain Ukitake here too."

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?"

"Captain Ukitake sneaked us out, we're here to save Ichigo too, you know."

The members of the '13 Court Guard Squads' entered the room where the rest of the group were sitting, noticing their faces looking all distressed and gloomy. They had to do something quick before the Head-Captain accepts Aizen's offer. They had to save Ichigo and get out of there as fast as they could without starting a fight. Even with Kon tagging along in Rukia's bag, when Ichigo uses the pill he won't be able to fight due to the lack of strength he had left.

"Alright, then it's settled. We're going to go in there, but make sure that your Spiritual Pressure is hidden. That way it's much easier for us to pass through Hueco Mundo and Las Noches without being seen. Alright?", Kisuke informed.

"Alright.", they all said as they headed for the large, black garganta that leads them straight towards the desolate wasteland of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

They arrived in Hueco Mundo to find it the exact same as what it was last time. The unchanging night covers the sky, a boundless white desert covers the ground. The tree-like objects are not plants, but rather quartz-like minerals. The moon illuminating the path towards Las Noches as they continued their way through the harsh desert. It seems as if Aizen hadn't wanted the sky to be beautifully bright like once before.

Suddenly, they heard an ear-bursting scream from afar. "Ich-!", Rukia tried to scream, but got held back by Renji and Uryu, her scream muffled as they held their hand over her mouth to prevent her from making any more noise.

"Rukia!", Renji stage whispered, "Don't shout, they'll hear us."

Rukia decided to ignore Renji's speech and started to think about the scream they heard. It was Ichigo's voice. In pain. In fear. In terror. This was unlike Ichigo to be so frightened. He was always the stronger one, but right now he must be completely destroyed. It nearly destroyed them all, lowering their moral to zero after hearing him in agony. Yet Renji, Toshiro, Jushiro and Rangiku tried to prevent themselves from feeling any emotion.

"I think they may know we have arrived.", Jushiro whispered.

"What makes you think that?" Toshiro asked.

"Because he screamed extremely loud and violently as soon as we entered, it may be a warning sign..."

"Let's take our chances and move on."

* * *

**With Ichigo at the scream...**

Ulquiorra took out his Zanpakuto and stabbed it through Ichigo's stomach, puncturing a lung in the process, mysteriously and magically leaving him alive. As the pain hit his nerves, his eyes widened as his pupils grew wide with agony. His mouth darted open as an ear-piercing, blood-curling, death-bringing scream shout out from his mouth. The noise bringing joy to his torturer.

Ichigo was a complete mess at this moment in time. He was exhausted; out of breath. It hurt to even attempt to talk after that scream, not to mention that everywhere hurt. It's a wonder to all how he is still alive, but it's only a matter of time before he actually dies from the agony and the blood loss. Yet that would be a loss and a win at the same time for Ulquiorra and Aizen.

His breathing grew even more rapid every passing second, oxygen escaping faster than he could breathe. He was slowly dying, yet it felt as if he was dead. Or at least he wish he was dead right now. But the tiniest smile escaped his lips for a nanosecond of what it would be like it his friends and girlfriend had come to save him. They'd be in complete perturbation, trepidation and consternation.

As a matter of fact, he had no idea how that smile even escaped his lips. It was a mystery to him. However he was glad when he noticed Ulquiorra walking away, but irritated at the same time. He just wanted the emotionless Espada to finish him off. To put him out of his misery like a jockey does to a broken horse.


	6. Poison

**With the rescue team...**

They had only made it half way through the endless desert of the white sand. The moon making the sand underneath them glow a mystical glow. The trees that were made of Quartz were towering over the group, looking down on them with despair and shame. The closer they got towards the large castle-like structure, the more the atmosphere seemed to be deadly and disastrous.

The team were nervous as they kept strolling through the desert, an uneasy feeling crept up their spines after every step they took. They knew that saving Ichigo wouldn't be a breeze. Still, Ichigo would do anything to save them, therefore they feel the same way. They believe that if Ichigo can do it, so can they.

* * *

By the time they had arrived at the large, castle-like structure, they were completely out of breath from sprinting most of the way throughout the unforgiving, white desert. The merciless night sky had caused them problems as they walked along the pallid sand. They were unable to notice some of the towering, catastrophic Menos Grande that mysteriously and surprisingly attacked the group.

The handles of the Soul Reapers' Zanpakuto were blazing hot from the friction they had created from drawing them and slashing the wild Menos and Arrancar that had attacked them. On the other hand, they were surprised that Aizen hadn't sent out an Espada to attack them. Though an Espada or two wouldn't exactly hurt them, due to the fact that they had Captains on their team - it would just cause a lot of noise and attract unwanted attention.

"We have arrived." Toshiro mentioned in a loud whisper before sighing gratefully, "We need to be quiet from now on, any noise and you could get yourselves killed or captures. Understand?"

"Understood." The rest of the group said as they hesitantly nodded their heads, unable to think about what it was going to be like beyond those sturdy, iron doors. For all they knew, Ichigo could possibly be dead. They heard the scream a while ago, but after that the atmosphere around them grew stronger with hate and fear as the aroma around them grew stronger with the sickly scent of blood. They weren't prepared to go through, though they knew they had to.

* * *

**At the Soul Society...**

"Head-Captain, Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Ukitake and Lieutenant Matsumoto have all left for the World of the Living and some Soul Reapers have informed us that they have entered Hueco Mundo. We believe they have performed this act so they can save Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki." One of the Soul Reapers informed, bowing as he entered the room with respect.

"Thank you, you may now leave. I shall deal with this as soon as they return from enemy territory. If they die, then so be it. They will take punishment for disobeying their orders." The older man spoke as he shook his head, turning his back to the Soul Reaper before walking away, slowly.

"Sir." He spoke as he stood back up and flash-stepped away like lightning; his soul vanished before anyone could even blink.

'_They had better bring Ichigo Kurosaki back alive - if they fail then they shall face the ultimate punishment._' He thought to himself with hope of Ichigo being brought back alive. On the outside the Head-Captain acts as if he doesn't care what happens to the orange-haired boy, but on the inside he knew that Ichigo was the Soul Society's only chance of survival if everything was sent to chaos once more. Yet the old man didn't want to show that kind of weakness, so he would show no mercy once he has a reason to.

* * *

"Hey, Kenny, have you heard about Ichi?" Yachiru spoke in a joyful and pleasant manner as she appeared from Kenpachi's bulky, iron-strong shoulder.

"Surprise me." The man with the eye-patch spoke with his gruff voice.

"He's been taken away by Aizen and being tortured!"

"I don't care what happens to that boy - as long as he can still fight - I don't care."

The large man with hedgehog, black, spiked hair that held bells on them continued to walk through the Seireitei, looking for some entertainment (more specifically a fight) to consume his boredom. "They should have let me gone to save him. I'd be there and back in less than ten minutes. Of course I'd probably force Ichigo to fight me afterwards." He laughed as he gave his menacing smirk, showing his teeth as if he was thirsty for blood, even though he was thirsty to _see _blood be spilled - just like always.

* * *

**With Ichigo...**

His heart felt as if it was beating as fast as a sprinting cheetah, yet his pulse was weak and slow like a turtle. The worse part about the torture was most likely the wait. The wait of his torturers coming back for another round of pain. The pain which never dies. The pain which constantly crushes his hopes. Ichigo had no idea that his friends were coming to save him, the pain had taken over his mind and made him temporarily forget who his friends were. He could only picture their shape, but everything was a complete blank. Not white blank, but black blank. Their faces, bodies and limbs were covered in darkness.

Suddenly, the door opened once more. Hoping that it was those mysterious figures in his minds. He couldn't remember if they were friends or foes. But he knew the face of Aizen and Ulquiorra - he could never forget them. Those infamous, diabolical fiends. However his hopes were crushed once more as Ulquiorra stepped closer towards him. His vacant expression and his emerald, green eyes glaring at him.

The tormented teenager's attention wasn't focussed on the Arrancar; it was focussed on the object in his hand. The needle. He knew that it probably wasn't going to make him unconscious or die, because he knew that if they wanted him to die quickly or pass out, they all they had to do was snap him into more tiny pieces. Like the ice-like shards from shattered glass.

He was unable to speak, so he let the Espada come closer and closer to him without even any more bark like he used to. He had just given up. It seemed as if it were centuries since he had been free, though it was just short of a week ago. "It seems as if you have finally learned discipline." Ulquiorra spoke, slowly raising the object he had in his rough palms. "No answer? Alright then, you might be wondering what this object is." Ichigo clenched his fists with his remaining strength. "This needle I have is for you. It is filled with poison. Not just any poison, poison which will kill you within three weeks. However, the pain will be completely unbearable; so unbearable that it will put you in a coma." He continued, his vacant expression turned into a deadly smirk as he jabbed it into his skin, vigorously. Watching his eyes shoot open as he continually felt the poison rush through his veins. The agony felt like he was ignited on the inside - the smouldering flames ripping him apart on the inside...


	7. Amnesia Part I

**With the rescue team...**

The team were silently treading along the murky, boundless hallways of the colossal structure in search of everyone's favourite Substitute Soul Reaper. The search seemed as if it had been going on for many millenniums, even though it had only been nearly one week. As soon as they entered the building a short while ago, they hadn't encountered any of Aizen's Arrancars or Espadas. '_Thank God for_ that', everyone thought.

Each darkened room they passed, they peered into it. Searching for Ichigo's weak spiritual pressure which could possibly lead them to where he is, only that it's extremely weak - almost too weak to sense. They could tell he was dying from the fact that it spiked slightly which they knew he was resisting, but after the instant second of the spike, it dies down to somewhat lower/similar to an average human.

Suddenly, they came to a door which seemed to have a dangerous aura around it. They knew this was it. Behind this door was Ichigo Kurosaki. His spiritual pressure was at its strongest that it had ever been (though it had remained the same) since they entered Hueco Mundo, excluding the random spikes. Therefore he had to be behind there.

Each of them stared at the iron door with bewildered expressions until Renji Abarai held out his hand and clenched his quaky fist around the sturdy door. Before he could open the door, Rukia took his hand and prevented him from opening the door as she forced everyone to back away slightly. They could see fear in one eye, and rage in the other. Rage at whoever did this to her boyfriend.

With a running jump, she lifted her leg, her forceful foot coming in contact with the door without hesitation as she smashed the door down, the iron plate lying on the floor in defeat with a huge dent from Rukia's brute strength. Everyone was in awe.

* * *

**With Ichigo at the exact same time...**

The door had been kicked down with violent force. The dust from the impact sprayed everywhere as the mysterious eight figures appeared from the intense, blinding, bright light from whence the door use to be. Ichigo was bordering consciousness as he managed to have a glimpse of the light before his vision faded to a threatening black. The figures lingering in his mind; trying to remember...

* * *

**Somewhere unknown...**

Ichigo finally managed to awaken, his amber eyes slowly fluttering open like butterflies wings when they are gliding through the air with delicacy. He stared at the ceiling, unable to move as he had just woken up from his slumber. The ceiling was white. He strained himself to allow his eyes to move downwards to notice something. The walls were white. The floor was white. Even his own bed. '_Where am I?_' He wondered to himself, unable to remember anything that had happened - and anyone.

His body refused to respond as he attempted to push himself out of the mysterious bed he laid in. He hadn't known how long he had been there, nor where he was as is vision was still slightly hazy from before. '_What happened...?_' The bewildered boy searched around the room with his eyes to notice a few machines standing around lazily.

Suddenly, the door to the left of him had opened and a few visitors had arrived. Each of them holding upset and hopeless expressions. One of them was a small boy who had short, spiky, silver hair. His skin looked as if it was a smooth texture only a child would have. The boy's eyes were an astonishing turquoise. Behind the boy stood a taller teenager who had chin-length, raven-coloured hair. The taller boy had a slender build with mature blue eyes. Next to the slender-built boy stood a female with long, beautiful, orange hair. The woman seemed to have a curvaceous figure with stunning brown eyes. Also, behind them two stood a much taller, muscular boy. The muscular man had messy, brown hair along with his dark skin tone which made you tell that he was from the Mexican country. His brown eyes showed strength, yet his heart showed compassion. Finally, another one entered. He had crimson coloured hair that was spiked up - just like a hedgehog - and his eyes were a hazel-brown. The man's head and arms were covered in thick, black tattoos.

"He's awake!" The orange-haired girl cheered, her expression changing from hopeless to ecstatic. Each of their expressions, one by one, gradually became happier. All of them except the silver-haired child who attempted to keep himself smiling and no more.

'_Who are these people?_' Ichigo asked himself, his countenance turning confused.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" The silver-haired boy asked.

'_Ichi-go? Am I Ichi-go?_' He continued inside of himself, sounding out his name. "W-Who are y-you?" He choked, his voice sounding raspy and almost destroyed.

"Ichigo, don't you remember us?" The red haired teen asked.

"A-Am I supposed to?"

"Ichigo, we're your friends!"

The orange-haired male cocked his head to the side, whilst still lying down on the bed he was put on whilst he was unconscious as silence filled the room.

"You have been asleep for three months." The raven-haired boy mentioned.

Ichigo's eyes widened. '_What happened to me?!_' Shock had taken over him as he couldn't remember a thing. First he wakes up in some peculiar, white building. Next some weird-looking people show up claiming to be his friend. Then he gets told that he's been unconscious for three months!_  
_

"Th-Three months?" They all nodded. "Who are you guys?!" He yelled as loud as his voice would allow him to, "Where am I?!" He continued, "What happened?!" At that moment of time, his pure amber eyes were wider than ever with fear and aggression. His breathing was unstably fast and his whole body was trembling with distress.

"Ichigo, you have got to calm down!", the white-haired child reassured. "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"I'm Renji Abarai."

"Chad."

"Orhime Inoue."

"Uryu. Uryu Ishida."

"I don't... I don't remember who you are... I don't even remember who I am... Who am I?"

Everyone was in complete devastation after hearing that he doesn't even remember himself. Is it true that he had forgotten that he was a Soul Reaper? He probably had due to his amnesia. "Your name is Ichigo Kurosaki.", Toshiro declared, "You are in the hospital and you had been captured and tortured by one of our most detested enemy. We managed to rescue you and bring you back safely, however it seemed as if they had injected you with a special type of poison which gave you unbearable pain. As you were unconscious, you kept screaming and crying up until last month. Although, after two weeks, they had managed to remove the poison and cure you."

Silence filled with blank room once more as Ichigo managed to force himself to sit up, but was pushed back down again by a gentle, overpowering hand which came from the male named Uryu. He ignored the hand and continued to process the words that the boy named Toshiro had declared.

"I forgot to mention this, but your girlfriend, Rukia Kuchiki, couldn't come. We wouldn't allow her, because last time she was shaking you violently and constantly crying. When she first saw you like this in Hueco Mundo, where you were kept, she had to be dragged and carried. In addition, she wouldn't stop crying for weeks. Therefore we cannot allow to see you in this state. However, the doctor said once you are awakened, you are allowed to be removed from the hospital and returned home."

* * *

**There will be one last chapter after this one and possibly a small sequel if this is liked so much. :D**


	8. Amnesia Part II

After being lifted onto Chad's strong, bulky back, the group walked out of the hospital and made sure that the doctors sign him out. He would walk, only that he can't. His body writhed in pain from the kidnapping. He was incompetent to walk at this moment due to the fact that the pain still lingered and his muscles were still weak. Although, the only advantage of his amnesia was that he doesn't have to be scarred for life over that previous scene.

His amber eyes were darting around the town they walked through, his hands weakly grasping each other tightly when people stared to stare at him with confusion. Everyone looked as if they had just seen a ghost with they way they looked at Ichigo, "What are they all looking at?" He asked in confusion.

"Because when you went missing, your family phoned the police. You was posted everywhere and when they saw us bringing you to the hospital, everyone was crowding around us. It was such a commotion." Uryu mentioned.

"Oh.", "Where is my house anyway?"

"Just around the corner."

"...Who are family?"

"Well, when you were young, your mother died by a hollow. You father is named Isshin Kurosaki, he's a Soul Reaper - just like Toshiro, Renji and your girlfriend. You're also a Soul Reaper, however you're a substitute. You have two younger sisters. Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki. They're twins and both eleven years old."

* * *

They arrived at the house noticing a small girl on the sleeping sofa. Her black hair was more or less in a bobbed style with a strand that reached down in front. Next to her were two other younger girls, one with light, brown hair with delicate brown eyes. The other girl had demonic, dark grey eyes with black hair that was cropped to her shoulders.

Chad put down Ichigo, but supported him by grabbing Ichigo's arm and holding it around his neck whilst putting another supportive arm around his back, keeping him up. "Who are they?" Ichigo whispered.

"The girl asleep is Rukia, next to her are Yuzu and Karin." Toshiro answered

"Which one is which?"

"Yuzu has the light brown hair whereas Karin has black hair."

"Okay."

After hearing the sudden noise of whispering, Rukia had awakened and turned her head (along with the other two girls) to the doorway, tears still crawling down her innocent, violet eyes. Their eyes caught sight of the broken boy and all of the bandages that were around his head and arms and instantly shot out of their seat before darting towards him, grappling his waist and hugging him tightly.

"Ouch!" Ichigo hissed in pain as they accidentally applied pressure to his wounded body.

"Sorry." Each of them said in unison.

"Ichigo, I'm so glad you're alive!" Rukia cried, tears flowing like rivers down from her innocent eyes. Her cheeks swollen from the previous tears that she had allowed to flow, "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Do what?" Ichigo whispered, surprised that his eyes started to leak tears. The taller boy put his hand to his eyes and wiped the tears as he brought it back down and started to stare at the tears in bewilderment. '_Why am I crying?_' He thought to himself, '_I-I barely know this woman, but I feel upset... Upset because... I missed her?_' He continued in his mind before whispering, "I'm sorry, Rukia... I don't remember you."

She leaped back, her offended expression glaring at him as his soft scowl gazed back at her. He managed to be able to stand up properly without any support from one of his friends and started to make his way up to the room by climbing up the - what seems to be endless - stairs with difficulty. But alas, he managed to make his way upstairs without falling back down them once. After regaining his strength, he scrambled to his bedroom before throwing himself on his bed only to be met by an unwanted, irritating stuffed animal. Kon.

"IIICHIGOO!" Kon yelled as he dived upon the strawberry who was attempting to get some rest.

"Huh?" Ichigo gasped as he noticed a strange, talking lion, "What the hell are you?!" He yelled as he picked up the peculiar plushie and threw him against the wall so hard that it even left a mark on both Kon and the wall.

"It's me, Kon! How could you forget me?!"

"Sorry, I don't remember anything."

"Not even Rukia?"

"No, not even her."

"How could you?! I knew you where never a good friend, but now this! You have crossed the line Ichigo..." Kon trailed off as he rambled for the next five minutes or so.

"He's got amnesia." A voice called out to the rambling lion.

"Huh?" He asked as two mysterious people came into view.

"Rukia! And... friend..?"

"Captain Hitsugaya...", the boy sighed.

Ichigo cracked open an eye to see two people that he had seen with him at the hospital and downstairs. Suddenly, the woman with the black hair walked over cautiously to him and placed a comforting arm on the orange-haired boy's closest hand.

"Rukia..." The aforementioned boy whispered as she smiled gracefully at him.

"Ichigo. No matter how hard things can get, I just want you to know that I-I will always love you. Even if you don't remember me. I'll always be here for you along with your friends."

"Rukia I-"

"It's alright, Ichigo. It's fine, you don't have to say anything."

"No, it's just that I- Even if I don't remember you... I will still love you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen..."

**END**


End file.
